Shattered Fate
by ecresentias
Summary: "Kau dan Chuuya sama-sama terlalu memikat. Perbedaan yang membuat kau menang darinya adalah karena kau perempuan." –Dazai to Y/N. "Aku tidak suka berada terlalu lama dalam lingkaran drama kehidupan, terutama jika itu kau yang membuat skenarionya." -Y/N to Dazai.


_Pemberitahuan : Bungou Stray Dogs bukan milik Author, tapi milik Kafka-san dan Harukawa-san. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini._

 _Peringatan : (mungkin) akan ada beberapa adegan yang OOC. Typo masih ada sepertinya. Walaupun ini cerita DazaixReader, namun tak sedikit adegan soukoku yang saya sertakan._

'Kau dan Chuuya sama-sama terlalu memikat. Perbedaan yang membuat kau menang darinya adalah karena kau perempuan.' –Dazai to Y/N.

'Aku tidak suka berada terlalu lama dalam lingkaran drama kehidupan, terutama jika itu kau yang membuat skenarionya." -Y/N to Dazai.

* * *

.

.

 **How We Meet**

 _[ 2 tahun sebelumnya...]_

Udara dari minggu kedua di bulan Februari menggelitik kulit pipiku dengan lembut. Senyum tipisku merekah disaat pandanganku menyapu ke sekeliling. Ini menyenangkan. Berada seorang diri di balkon apartemenku yang berada di sudut Yokohama tanpa gangguan dari Hidenori—tangan kanan almarhum Ayahku yang sekarang mengurusku-, rasanya bagai berada di surga walau hanya semenit. Agak berlebihan mungkin, tapi siapa peduli.

Sebotol besar minuman bersoda berwarna merah masih setia berada di genggamanku. Namun saat melihat bahwa isi botol ini ternyata hanya cukup untuk sekali teguk lagi, aku langsung beranjak keluar kamar dan menuju dapur untuk melihat isi kulkas.

"Hee.." aku bergumam heran saat mendapati bahwa stok soda yang berada di lemari pendingin sudah habis, tidak biasanya. Padahal seingatku 2 hari yang lalu masih ada stok dua botol disini. Aku pun berniat untuk membuang botol yang ku pegang setelah meneguk sisanya sampai habis, namun pandanganku terkejut bukan main saat melihat bahwa ada dua botol kosong lain yang sudah lebih dulu ada di tempat sampah.

' _Y/N, jangan sekali-kali membeli soda lagi atau akan kubuang seperti yang barusan._

 _S. Ango'_

'Ango sialan…' aku mengumpat dalam hati, dan segera memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa botol soda sebagai pengganti yang telah dibuang oleh Ango ke tempat penyucian piring.

* * *

.

.

"Bodoh, k-kau selalu terlambat untuk menghentikanku-saat _corruption_. Cih, padahal sudah kubilang-secepatnya setelah musuh habis. Tapi kenapa selalu diulur, hah?!" Seorang pria dengan surai senada senja terlihat sangat marah, namun omelannya hanya nampak sebagai cacian tak berarti, karena ia menuturkannya sambil mendesis menahan sakit.

Orang yang menjadi objek omelannya pun justru tersenyum geli.

"Chuuya lucu saat tertawa jika sedang _corruption_. Sebelas dua belas dengan orang yang pernah kulihat di rumah sakit jiwa," balas Si Lawan Bicara yang sedang membopongnya.

Mendengar jawaban Si Lawan Bicara yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya, Chuuya pun refleks menginjak kaki pria dengan surai cokelat tua itu dengan sekuat tenaganya sebagai balasan. "Dasar bocah tolol, akan kubunuh kau nanti, Dazai." Chuuya mengancamnya, yang dibalas dengan kekehan disertai rintih kesakitan dari Si Lawan Bicara.

* * *

.

.

"Tunggu disini, Chuuya. Aku akan mencari apa yang aku butuhkan," ucap Dazai seraya membimbing Chuuya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu yang ada di supermarket yang mereka kunjungi saat ini. Tak sedikit pasang mata yang mengarahkan atensinya pada mereka, menampakkan mulai dari ekspresi bingung, aneh, takut, bahkan ada yang menyangka bahwa mereka adalah anggota mafia yang sedang tersesat. Jelas, pakaian mereka yang sangat kontras dengan pakaian pengunjung lain, disertai dengan pakaian Chuuya yang sudah banyak bekas darah lah penyebabnya.

Yah, walau sebenarnya pemikiran terakhir itu ada benarnya juga. Mereka memang mafia, namun tidak sedang tersesat.

"Sebenarnya kau mencari apa sih disini, bodoh? Akan kubunuh kau dengan sungguh-sungguh jika maksud yang kau perlukan itu adalah alat pendukung bunuh diri," Chuuya kembali mengerahkan segala emosinya, hanya untuk Dazai seorang.

"Bisa jadi. Atau mungkin untuk bunuh diri ganda bersamamu, jika kau sungguh-sungguh menginginkannya Chuuya," jawab Dazai asal dan kelewat santai, mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Chuuya, lalu melenggang pergi dengan santai, meninggalkan Si Surai Jingga yang sudah naik pitam sekaligus menahan malu di tempatnya.

Osamu Dazai, Si Surai Cokelat yang sedari tadi menjadi lawan bicara Nakahara Chuuya, kini melangkahkan kakinya masuk menelusuri rak-rak, sambil berusaha mencari apa yang ia butuhkan dengan membaca petunjuknya.

'Mengapa tidak ada…?' batinnya berucap kebingungan. Kedua kaki panjangnya tetap melangkah, diiringi dengan tatapan yang menatap aneh padanya. Sosok pria tinggi dengan rambut yang tak tertata rapi namun tetap terlihat tampan, diiringi raut wajahnya yang tidak perlu ia usahakan untuk terlihat tampan (karena memang sudah terlihat demikian), dan mata kanan serta seluruh tubuhnya yang ditutup perban. Dengan begitu saja Dazai sudah bisa menarik atensi banyak mata tanpa perlu bersusah payah.

Lima menit ia mencari namun tetap tidak menemukan, maka dari itu ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu pegawai. "Maaf Nona, dimana perlengkapan PPPK diletakkan?" Ah, PPPK ternyata.

Kalau boleh jujur, Dazai sebenarnya merasa bodoh karena berani pergi ke supermarket padahal sebenarnya bisa dihitung jari berapa kali ia pergi kesana seumur hidupnya, dan parahnya lagi ia mencari perlengkapan PPPK, yang sebenarnya ia baru sadar seharusnya ia mencarinya ke apotik, saat sudah terlanjur memasuki supermarket bersama Chuuya.

Tak perlu diperjelas bukan, bahwa saat ini ia sedang berusaha mencari apa yang 'ia butuhkan' itu agar tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Si Surai Senja.

"Di outlet khusus obat-obatan yang berada di sebelah sana. Tapi Tuan, aku tidak yakin bahwa yang kami sediakan lengkap," jawab Si Gadis dengan seragam pegawai yang Dazai tanyai tadi. Dazai hanya mengangguk dengan senyum tipisnya sembari mengucapkan terimakasih tanpa suara, kemudian segera bergegas kesana. Niatnya ingin menggoda gadis itu siapa tahu bisa diajak bunuh diri bersama, tapi ia lebih memikirkan Chuuya sekarang.

Dazai segera memesan apa yang ia butuhkan, walau ada satu atau dua pesanannya yang tak ada disini, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Setelah selesai dan membayar, ia langsung melangkah dengan cepat menuju rak-rak yang menjual makanan ringan, kemudian mengambilnya secara asal dan memegangnya dengan cara dipeluk, karena ia tidak mau mengambil keranjang tadi. Kemudian Dazai berjalan menuju lemari pendingin besar yang berada di sudut lain ruangan, dan agak terkejut begitu tak mendapati soda dengan ukuran botol besar disana.

'Mungkin belum dimasukkan dan masih berada di rak,' batinnya seraya berjalan mencari.

Tak butuh waktu beberapa lama, Dazai segera menemukan raknya. Ia pun bergegas mendekati rak tersebut, memperhatikan sebentar sebelum akhirnya melihat bahwa yang ia inginkan berada di rak bagian atas. Namun tak perlu bersusah payah, tubuhnya yang tinggi cukup membantunya kali ini.

Namun baru hendak beranjak pergi, ia mendapati seorang gadis yang berada tak jauh darinya nampak sedang kesusahan, hendak mengambil minuman sama seperti yang ia ambil tadi. Dan entah atas dasar aneh apalagi yang membuat Dazai malah menghampiri gadis itu, membantunya hingga membuat ujung jarinya menyentuh jemari Si Gadis, mencoba mengalihkan fokusnya dengan mengambil botol yang sama. Lalu Dazai melepaskan botol itu dan bertanya padanya.

"Kau butuh minuman itu? Berapa banyak?" Gerakan dan suara rendahnya berhasil membuat fokus Si Gadis mengarahkan kedua iris berwarna hijau emerald indah miliknya memandang iris cokelat caramel milik Dazai dengan intens.

'Dia ingin menolong? Kebetulan sekali,' kata Si Gadis dalam hati.

"Ya, sebanyak yang bisa kubeli," jawab Si Gadis datar, terdengar seolah acuh tak acuh padahal dalam hati ia sangat mengharapkan pertolongan yang diharapkannya menjadi kenyataan.

Dan, bingo! Dengan sigap Dazai segera memasukkan satu botol yang sudah ia ambil tadi ke dalam keranjang belanja Si Gadis Asing, lalu mengambil dua botol lagi dan memasukkannya juga, sebelum mengambil satu botol terakhir dan memegangnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Cukup?" Tanya Dazai. Dalam hati ia mengeluh kenapa ia harus menjadi seperhatian itu pada Gadis Asing yang bahkan ia baru temui pertama kali. Si Gadis nampak diam beberapa saat, kemudian hanya mengangguk sekilas sebelum akhirnya berbalik badan dan menjauhi Dazai.

'Hee.. Gadis ini, otaknya kenapa?' pikir Dazai agak sebal, mengetahui bahwa ia sama sekali tak diberikan ucapan atau bahkan bentuk terimakasih apapun dari Si Gadis. Bukan mengharapkan imbalan, tapi memang begitu hukumnya tahu.

"Hei!" Panggil Dazai akhirnya, seraya menyusul langkah Si Gadis dengan tenang tapi pasti, membuat yang dipanggil menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Apa?" Tanyanya tak acuh.

'Mana bentuk terimakasihmu, Nona Cantik…' Dazai membatin, namun tetap diam hingga membuat Si Gadis yang sedari tadi berpikir akhirnya mengerti.

"Apakah harus aku berterimakasih?" Pertanyaan yang keluar benar-benar di luar ekspetasinya. Dazai ikut menaikkan sebelah alisnya sekilas, namun kemudian menyeringai tipis. "Ya. Aku ingin menitip beberapa barangku di keranjangmu,-" jawab Dazai yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'kau gila?' dari Si Gadis.

"—dan akan kubayar sendiri, ayo ke kasir," lanjut Dazai dengan nada mutlak, seolah memerintah karena tak mau lebih lama disana, memikirkan Chuuya.

Ingin rasanya Y/N mengumpat di depan pria yang tak dikenalnya itu keras-keras, memangnya ia pikir Y/N sudah selesai berbelanja? Yah walaupun memang sudah, tidak sopan bukan? Namun melihat salah satu iris dari salah satu mata Pria itu yang tidak ditutupi perban, Y/N langsung merasa aneh dan memilih untuk mengikuti pria dihadapannya dengan segera.

Karena ia dapat menebak dengan samar apa yang iris Pria itu tunjukkan. Sorot kekelaman yang memeritah diiringi rasa bosan, khawatir, dan yang paling utama adalah hasrat menyiksa yang sudah terpampang jelas disana. Jujur, Y/N takut akan poin terakhir, karena ia hampir tidak pernah menemui orang yang memiliki tatapan sekeji Pria Asing ini.

Sampai di depan kasir, Dazai segera membuka dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dengan nominal besar, membuat penjaga kasir yang bertugas kebingungan. "Maaf Tuan, uangnya lebih terlalu banyak jika belanjaan anda dan Nona ini dibayar terpisah seperti yang dijelaskan," jelasnya, sedikit berbinar memandang Dazai, namun lebih banyak rasa takutnya.

"Langsung bayar untuk semuanya, pisahkan bungkusnya saja," balas Dazai dan langsung memberikan uang yang ia pegang dan mengambil bungkus plastik yang sudah disediakan terlebih dahulu untuknya.

"Terimakasih Nona, maaf merepotkan," ujar Dazai, entah pada Si Penjaga Kasir atau Si Gadis Asing yang ia temui, tapi yang pasti ia mengulas senyum tipisnya yang biasanya mampu membuat para gadis yang melihat menahan nafas barang sesaat, lalu segera pergi dan menggandeng Chuuya untuk pulang.

"Aku bisa sendiri, bodoh!" Entah sudah berapa kali Dazai dikatakan 'bodoh' oleh Chuuya, namun yang pasti ia masih bersikeras hingga melihat sebuah SUV hitam yang ia kenal terparkir tak jauh dari depan supermarket.

"Kau yang memanggilnya, Chuuya?" Tanya Dazai.

"Ya, karena aku tak sanggup membawa kendaraan. Dan aku tak ingin kau mengendarai apapun," balas Chuuya, menghentak tangan Dazai, dan pada akhirnya membuat pria jangkung itu menyerah.

"Chuuya perhatian sekali padaku ya…" Gumam Dazai, dengan radius yang masih dapat didengar Chuuya, sehingga pria dengan surai senja itu memukulnya keras-keras sembari mengucapkan sumpah-serapah sebagai bentuk kejijikannya pada Dazai.

* * *

.

.

-TBC-

 _HEYYA! Bagaimana first FF-ku, guise? Mohon maafkan jika masih ambyar:( Ini masih awal jadi plotnya agak ngebosenin, intinya chapter ini menceritakan bagaimana Dazai dan Kamu (ciee) ketemu dua tahun sebelum latar waktu cerita yang sebenarnya. See you next time, ciao!_


End file.
